¡Por Favor!
¡Por Favor! (translated as Please) is the 9th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *King Kinkajou (debut) *Sliparooni Star (debut) *Yellow Stars *Red Stars *Orange Stars Summary A young kinkajou is about to take his rightful place as king. But the crown is magic and he can't get it down, so Dora and Boots must help him learn the magic words "Por Favor" to get it down. Unfortunately, from another kingdom, Sir Swiper is planning to swipe the crown. Recap Dora and Boots were about to read a story about a kinkajou and a magic crown. Boots goes "read me the fairy-tale" twice and then a face appears on the book saying "what's the magic word?" Dora and Boots both say: "Please" and the book says "en Español". Dora and Boots had to use the Spanish word for please which was "por favor". They tried it and it worked. Dora reads the fairy tale. It starts with Kinkajou coming out of his castle. He was kind and brave and everybody loved him including the dragon. A fanfare plays. Dora continues reading. The story continues where Kinkajou celebrates his 10th birthday and everybody came to the castle to watch him take the crown. The Fiesta Trio bring the crown to Kinkajou which was in a clear plastic container. But when Kinkajou tried to put on the crown, it shot itself up and it was out of the Kinkajou's reach. Kinkajou tried to tell the crown to come down. He even tried saying the Spanish word for "down" which was "abajo". None of them worked, because it wasn't just any crown, it was a magic crown and will only come down if it hears the Spanish word "por favor". Kinkajou didn't know the magic word and couldn't get his crown to come down. Kinkajou felt sad and everybody left with sadness. Meanwhile, in another kingdom lived a naughty fox named Sir Swiper who wanted to be king and so he set off to swipe the crown for himself. Dora and Boots had to help Kinkajou by telling him that the magic words are "por favor". Dora and Boots jump into the fairy tale book. Now, they just have to find a way to get to Kinkajou's castle. They check Map for help. He says that they have to go through the dragon's forest, over the drawbridge to get to Kinkajou's castle. Dora and Boots get going and decided to practice using the magic words "por favor". Suddenly, an owl calls out for help. Dora and Boots asked Owl what happened. Owl said that he got himself stuck in the net. They tried pulling on the net but it didn't work. So, they decided to cut the net. Dora check Backpack for a cutting tool to cut the net. Backpack had a pair of scissors which was a tool used for cutting. Dora gets it out and with a snip-snip-snip, Owl was free at last. Owl thanks them and some words of advice to Dora and Boots. He says: "On your trip, there's a lot in store, just remember to say por favor". Dora and Boots take Owl's advice and they get going. Dora and Boots find a gate to the dragon's forest. Dora and Boots say "open, por favor" and it worked. Suddenly, they hear Sir Swiper coming by. Dora and Boots enter the dragon's forest and have to close the gate. Dora and Boots say "close, por favor". The gate closes in front of Sir Swiper and he snaps his fingers and goes away. Dora and Boots saw the dragon. The dragon roars so loud that it was hard for Dora and Boots to hear each other. They tell the dragon "quiet, por favor". The dragon stops and roaring apologizes. She then says "sometimes my roar is too loud". Dragon asks Dora and Boots what they were doing in the dragon's forest. They explain to her that they have to go through. Dragon offers Dora and Boots a ride on her back. Dora and Boots hop on the dragon's back. Then, she flaps her wings and starts flying up into the sky. Soon after, they hear explorer stars. They even saw an explorer star named Slipperooni. Dora and Boots catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. After that, the dragon takes Dora and Boots through the dragon's forest and they slide down on her tail back to solid ground. Dora and Boots thank the dragon for their ride. And then, they got going to the drawbridge. Once they got there, they almost go overboard. Boots saw crocodiles in the moat. Dora and Boots have to go across the drawbridge. Boots tells Drawbridge "Down, please". "¿Como?" says Drawbridge. Dora tells Boots that Drawbridge speaks Spanish. So, they had to "Abajo" and they also have to use the magic words. Dora and Boots tell the viewer to say "Abajo, por favor". The viewer did so. Drawbridge tried to lower its floor but the chains got stiff and were getting rusty. Dora and Boots needed a way to loosen the chains. Slipperooni comes out of the star pocket. Slipperooni adds soap and water to loosen the chains so that they don't get stiff and rusty. Once the chains were loosened, Drawbridge can now lower its floor. Dora and Boots thank Slipperooni and then they immediately go across. Drawbridge raises its floor back up. Dora and Boots were getting close to Kinkajou's castle. They find it and got going again. Dora and Boots made it to Kinkajou's castle. Once there, they saw knights blocking the castle door. Dora and Boots had to wake up the knights. They did so by saying "Wake up, por favor". Each knight woke up one at a time singing "Hola" and all the knights say "Hola" in unison. The knights move aside and open the castle door. Dora and Boots are going to see Kinkajou. The knights tell them: "His room is at the top of the stairs. Just look for the blue door". Dora and Boots listened carefully and entered Kinkajou's castle at once. One there, they see the blue door but no steps. Suddenly, there was a lion statue that says: "I am the lion of wiggamore. how many steps to the first floor?" Dora and Boots counted the invisible rectangles that lead to the 1st floor. They counted up to 9. "9 steps, por favor" says Dora to the lion statue and the lion statue made 9 steps appear. Dora and Boots climb up to the 1st floor. The lion statue says: "I am the lion of wiggamore. how many steps to the 2nd floor?" Dora and Boots counted 7 invisible rectangles that lead to the 2nd floor. "7 steps, por favor" says Dora to the lion statue. The lion statue makes 7 steps appear. In no time, Dora and Boots reach the blue door on the 2nd floor. Kinkajou stares at his own window. Dora and Boots tell Kinkajou that they know the magic words to get his crown to come down. Boots tells him that they have to hurry because Sir Swiper is coming. Kinkajou listened to Boots and he, Dora and Boots exited the castle. The fanfare plays. The people return and watched if Kinkajou will ever get his crown down. "Time to crown the king. Hurry! Rapido", the knights said. Kinkajou has to get his crown to come down. Dora and Boots have to tell Kinkajou the magic words to get his crown to come down. Dora and Boots ask the viewer if they know the magic words. The viewer tells them "por favor". Kinkajou listened to Dora and Boots and realizes that he has to say more than "abajo". Kinkajou says "abajo, por favor" and the crown came down and landed on Kinkajou's head. They all cheered for King Kinkajou. Suddenly, Sir Swiper came and he is attempting to swipe the crown. The crowd gasps. They all say "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper snaps his fingers and is going far away back to his own kingdom. Kinkajou was now crowned king and it was all because he was taught the magic words, "por favor". And that was how Dora and Boots helped Kinkajou to say the magic words, "por favor". Trivia *This is the 4th episode to have a Spanish title. *The episode ¡Por Favor! is the Spanish word that means "please". *This episode and To The Treehouse could have been constructed into a VHS tape titled "Please and Thank You". *Dora asks "What do we say?" in Spanish which is "¿Como se dicen?". *This is the 61st episode of the show. Gallery MV5BMTkwOTczNzg5OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTc2MzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg map por favor.jpg Por_Favor 1.png Por Favor.png Explorer Star Sliparooni Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:2003 Category:Spanish Episode Titles Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes